


Leave Me Where I Lie

by LieutenantWubs



Series: Conversation and Hennessy [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Can be considered non romantic, Drug Abuse, Hank Uses Pills, Implied Overdose, M/M, Suicide Attempt, and i want them to live happily ever after, but im gonna tag it as them being in a relationship because i can
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: After the revolution, Hank is left alone with his thoughts. Connor is helping the android's cause, and Hank couldn't be more proud, but he wonders if this new world is meant for him. Maybe things would be better if he let someone else take his place.





	Leave Me Where I Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Florence & The Machine - "Sky Full of Song"
> 
> I have quite a few fic ideas based on songs so that's kind of what this series will be... Tell me what you think of the inclusion of the lyrics within the story! Should I do the same thing for the other stories or would you like it better without the lyrics?

_How deeply are you sleeping_  
Or are you still awake?  
A good friend told me  
You've been staying out so late

_Be careful my darling_  
Be careful of what it takes  
What I've seen so far  
The good ones always seem to break

The taste of blood mixed with brandy felt like home. A bitter and warm embrace that made Hank want to forget everything else around him. His legs had gone numb long ago from sitting on the kitchen floor, with his mind following close behind. The weight of Sumo’s head on his lap was his final attachment to consciousness.

His free hand, the one not limply hanging onto a pistol, carded through the dog’s fur. Sumo’s tail slapped the kitchen floor happily, shuffling closer to Hank’s touch.

He couldn’t imagine leaving the dog alone. He was too needy, too full of love, always looking for someone’s feet to lie across. He had always been such a good dog. Always comforting Hank when things got too hard.

Hank’s head rested against the kitchen cabinets. Connor would probably be the one to step up and take care of Sumo if anything happened to him. It wouldn’t be the same for Sumo…

Yeah… it’d probably be better. He’d get all the exercise that the vets kept saying he needed. Connor would find a way to have a more reliable schedule so Sumo wouldn’t be alone so much. He’d probably spoil the damn dog with all the toys and treats he could find. Yeah, that sounded nice.

He looked down at the furry beast, hypnotized by the steady rise and fall of Sumo’s body with each breath. Hank chuckled to himself, Sumo learned how to relax from the best.

His finger toyed the gun’s trigger.

Life had gotten better when Connor showed up. Well… not right away, he was a pain in the ass at the beginning, but the android had grown on Hank. When he suddenly wasn’t _just_ an android anymore. When he became something more than the parts he was made of.

As he began to find himself, he began to remind Hank of everything he used to be. Curious, _hopeful_ , excited to see what the next day would bring.

Unfortunately, the novelty of life had worn off for him long ago.

 

_I've been flying for too long_  
I couldn't hide from the thunder  
In the sky full of song

Hank dropped the gun to grab Sumo’s big fluffy head, leaning down to rub his face in the soft fur, smiling through his tears as Sumo tried to lick away the wetness. A choked sob suddenly ripped its way out of Hank.

After everything… the investigation, the revolution, Cyberlife Tower… Hank had finally felt closer to someone than he had in years. When Connor had showed up at the food truck that morning, smiling at him with so much sincerity that it made Hank _ache_ , he thought that things would get better.

But that was his hope trying to reemerge, only to be pushed back down by reality.

Connor had told him that he had to rejoin Markus and the others, help them with organizing the remaining androids around Detroit so they could get the care they needed. He understood, naturally, but having to return to his own life without Connor’s strange sense of socialization around him constantly had Hank sinking back to the bottom of a bottle. There was too much free time now, the DPD didn’t have much need for a detective while they tried to help with the evacuation protocols.

Fowler offered him time off and a spot on the next bus to Canada, but he’d rather die than be removed from his city.

That was two weeks ago. Two weeks since the revolution. Two weeks since he had seen or heard from Connor.

Two weeks of being alone with his thoughts.

Hank pulled himself up off the floor, grabbing the gun along the way. Sumo whined, lying flat on the tiles, his tail wagging gently and his big puppy eyes looking up at Hank.

“Be a good boy, Sumo.” He walked to his room, making sure to lock the door behind him. The way his body sank into the bed had his tense muscles sighing in relief, exhaustion quickly building up to his eyes. The gun rested in his hand.

 

_And I want you so badly  
But you could be anyone_

He wondered what Connor was up to now. He had changed in such a short amount of time, Hank could only imagine what two weeks would be able to do to him. Would he even be able to recognize his old partner? Maybe Connor wouldn’t want to recognize _him_. Androids finally had their chance to be free, and Connor had only been stuck with him due to the investigation.

Maybe he realized that he had the world ahead of him now. He didn’t have to turn back.

A broken laugh escaped Hank. Of course, of course Connor wouldn’t turn back. Hank was a suicidal alcoholic with personal problems, twenty years out of his prime, while Connor was the definition of peak performance. Having to work with him probably felt like babysitting for the android.

Hank brought the gun up into his view, blurrily inspecting it.

He never was good at taking care of himself after Cole’s death.

 

_Hold me down, I’m so tired now_  
Aim your arrow at the sky  
Take me down, I’m too tired now  
Leave me where I lie

The gun was put aside as Hank opened his end table, where a discarded bottle of sleeping pills hid. He took three, washing them down with a small bottle of whiskey he kept nearby.

Hank laid back down, enjoying the burning sensation that traveled down his throat and into his chest.

The world was changing, and it was demanding humans to adapt. But he wasn’t sure if he could keep up anymore. His body ached when he did basic tasks and his joints would protest moving in the cold weather. It was only a matter of time before he gave out, only a matter of time before they replaced him with someone younger, or with a perfect android that wouldn’t decay as fast.

Hank found that he wasn’t bitter about the idea. Not like those pricks who stood around screaming about job stealers.

No, he wasn’t bitter, he understood it completely. Accepted it as being the best course of action.

He took another swig of whiskey, barely registering how some of it spilled out onto him. He considered it a small victory when he managed to place the bottle back on the table without spilling more of it though.

 

_I feel like I'm about to fall_  
The room begins to sway  
And I can hear the sirens  
But I can not walk away

 

Deep down he knew the probability of dying in his sleep was low, he hadn’t taken enough pills for that, but the promise of stillness always lured him in. He just needed everything to stop for a while. He had to forget until he had the strength to remember.

He let his eyes close when a dull sound broke through the haze, followed by a quiet voice.

 

“—ank?”

 

Hank felt something pulling in his chest at the sound. It sounded just like Connor, making him realize how much he missed that sound. Connor did so much for him without even knowing it.

Maybe he wouldn’t have left if Hank had just said something.

His vision was beginning to darken when he heard something heavy break.

 

“It’s just me, Sumo! Where’s Hank?”

 

It was just his mind fucking with him. He wasn’t here. He wouldn’t come back.

 

“Hank!”

 

His thoughts screamed at him to move, but his body fell deeper into unconsciousness.

This couldn’t happen, it wouldn’t, not to him.

 

_I thought that I was flying  
But maybe I'm dying tonight_

Hank rolled and collapsed onto the floor, the breath being knocked out of him and making him lightheaded. Quick knocking on his door pounded his skull.

 

“Hank!?”

 

He tried to move, but his body finally gave out, his head dropping to the floor as he finally lost the battle.

 

“Connor…”

 

_I’m too tired now  
Leave me where I lie_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think of the inclusion of lyrics! I've never done a "song" fic before, so I don't know if the addition of lyrics is better or worse. I just feel like it helps move the story along. But let me know!


End file.
